Secret Admirer
by Crazed Maniac 02
Summary: Sonic receives a mystery letter and gets the surprise of a lifetime! Full-blown Sonadow! RR plz!


Um, hi! I'm back again with a full-blown Sonadow! May have to change my other one around. This is the first fic I'm typing fresh from my racing mind, and there will probably be more in the making. Hope you enjoy and review!  
  
*Shadow appears*  
  
Me: Hey Shad!  
  
Shad: Hey.. *stares*  
  
Me: ?_? What?  
  
Shad: Why am I here?  
  
Me: You'll find out soon! Just say your line!  
  
Shad: Whatever. CM02 doesn't own any Sonic characters or any random songs and is writing this for her own torturing pleasure. As sick as that sounds.  
  
Secret Admirer  
  
By CM02  
  
Sonic was watching TV one afternoon when the doorbell rang. He hadn't received any contact from the outside world all day. He jumped off the couch and was at the door in a split second. He opened the door to find that no one was there. He sighed and stepped onto the porch. The day was fading slowly, so he took a moment to take it all in. His shoe caught onto a sheet of paper, but he didn't notice until he went back in his house and took his shoes off. He unlatched it from his shoe and looked at it. It was a small note addressed to him. A shoe smudge covered some of the words, but a quick brush with his hand took care of it. His emerald eyes followed the scribbled words:  
  
Dear Sonic,  
  
I have something very important to tell you. Meet me at Twinkle Park by the bench in fifteen minutes and you'll have all the answers to your questions.  
  
He was a bit confused at first. He had never received a letter like this. Whoever sent him this was pretty shy, so Amy was definantly out of the question. He decided to go for it. It tweaked his curiosity and it gave him something to do out of the house. He looked at his watch and took off instantly.  
  
***  
  
Shadow stood in Twinkle Park, pacing back and forth. He was finally going to tell him how he really felt. It drove him crazy for the past few weeks. It went from images to daydreams. After a few days, they turned into dreams and then they transformed into full-blown fantasies. It was all he could think about.  
  
"If it's really that easy, then why do I feel so damn nervous?" he thought. His heart pounded in his chest and his mouth felt incredibly dry. He looked to the sky, hoping for comfort. Sadly, it had none this time. He felt the burning tension inside him and sighed. "I just hope he comes.." Shadow thought.  
  
***  
  
Sonic's shoes pounded against the ground as he ran in the direction of Twinkle Park. The thoughts rushed through his mind as fast as he was running.  
  
"Now, who could it be? Tails wouldn't hesitate to come over, Knux would always call me, haven't heard from Shadow or Rouge..What if it's a trap? I'll be able to handle it! Whatever it is, it's pretty serious.Or what if it's a."  
  
He shook the thought out of his head instantly. "No, it can't be.or can it? I won't know 'til I get there!"  
  
He saw the park in the distance and started gaining speed.  
  
***  
  
Ten minutes changed to eleven as Shadow began to see it again. Sonic's image played through his troubled mind, and he started to relax slightly. Then doubt began to circulate through his mind. "I don't care if he shows up or not. Eventually, I'll have to tell him. It's the only way."  
  
***  
  
Sonic checked his watch again and saw that thirteen minutes had passed. He neared the entrance and slowed to a walking pace. He saw many couples as he got there. Nervousness started to dawn on the heroic hedgehog as he passed the playground. As he neared the bench, he saw a dark figure pacing around it.  
  
***  
  
He saw the blue hedgehog coming his way. He breathed a sigh of relief and stopped pacing. Just then, he had mixed feelings. He didn't know what to do and silently panicked. He rushed to a tree and leaned against it. He took a deep breath and awaited Sonic's presence.  
***  
  
The dark figure disappeared as he neared the bench. He only knew a few people who could move that fast, and he had the final suspects in mind. He heard a noise by a nearby tree and followed it. There stood the black and red hedgehog with his eyes closed and a worried look on his face. Sonic smiled now that he knew the mystery person.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Shadow.. Long time, no see." He heard the familiar voice a few feet away from him. He opened his eyes and gave him a weary glance.  
  
"Hello, Sonic." he replied shakily.  
  
***  
  
His smile transformed into a look of concern towards Shadow. He could see the fear in his eyes and got worried. "Are you okay?"  
  
***  
  
He gave a weak smile that slowly faded. "I'm.not sure." he confessed.  
  
"Come sit. It'll make you feel better." Sonic put an arm around him and led him to the bench.  
  
His touch warmed him as he sat down. "Thanks." It was all he could say.  
  
***  
  
He unlatched his arm from Shadow's shoulders as he sat down on the bench. After an awkward silence, he spoke up. "So.you had something to tell me?" No reply came from his friend.  
  
***  
  
He was speechless. All this time he planned this, refusing each time. He finally agreed, and now he couldn't tell him. His voicebox was currently unstable. He turned away, embarrassed at his own reaction.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure you want to tell me now? There's no rush." he comforted. He playfully tugged at his arm, and then he began massaging it slightly. "Take your time."  
  
***  
He looked at Sonic, then looked down to the attention he was giving him. It felt good.really good. His voicebox now cooperated as he gained his ability to speak. He looked up at Sonic again and turned away. "I just don't know where to start."  
  
***  
  
His hand still moved up and down Shadow's arm. He felt him calming down a little. "Just say what you feel..and it'll come out right, trust me."  
  
***  
  
He took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. Day had turned into night. The stars sparkled in the darkness and the moon brightened it, giving it a mysterious but playful glow.  
  
He exhaled and looked down at his arm, caressed by Sonic's gloved hands. "I've been seeing things.."  
  
"Like what? Is it something bad?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
***  
  
This was getting him nowhere. He moved closer to Shadow, eliminating the space between them. He still massaged his arm, relaxing his fingers and lightly touching his black fur. "Well, what is it then?"  
  
***  
  
This was the decisive moment. Now was his chance to tell him how he really felt or live forever with the tension. He sighed and replied in a soft tone, "You."  
  
***  
  
He removed his hand from Shadow's arm. It surprised him greatly, knowing that they barely knew each other. At the same time, it relaxed his mind. Something deep inside him awakened at that moment. A feeling toward Shadow that he never knew he had. It slowly made sense as Shadow continued.  
  
"You're all I ever think about, Sonic. Saving the world made me realize it. It's been eating at me for weeks. At first, it wasn't so bad. But it really hit me when I started fantasizing about you."  
  
The word stuck in his mind as Shadow finished. Right then, he could see it, too.  
  
***  
  
There. He did it. He felt so much better getting it out in the open now. He finally had the nerve to look at Sonic. The moon shined on him, making him look more beautiful than ever. He could see relaxation on his face. That was a good sign. Now for his reply, which was long awaited. Every second killed him.  
  
***  
  
Shadow's eyes met his. His crimson eyes burned newly of the fire inside. It sparked his two emeralds with the new feeling.  
  
***  
  
Instead of a straight answer, he was caught by surprise. Soft lips met his, caressing the small space between them. He joined in instantly, having no mercy. His tongue slipped past his teeth, which made them both moan in reply.  
  
***  
  
It took them a while to break the kiss. When they did, they smirked at each other. Then pure emotion took over them, making it into a night they would never forget.  
  
THE END  
  
Me: Was that brilliant or what? The fic "Two of One Kind" by Dragonite Konacko Himura inspired me. So that's what I get when I listen to a Justin Timberlake song repeatedly.. The pov changes shouldn't have been too confusing. *turns to Shadow* So Shad, what'd you think?  
  
*Shadow is seen holding Sonic's hand and singing*  
  
Shad: Beautiful lights, the star-filled night They don't mean a thing 'Cause you are my star So it don't seem right Without you here with me Now I can try to act real strong But you and I both know it's hard for me to say. That you were my soul..  
  
Sonic: *blushes*  
  
Hopeless Romantics (including me): Aaaaaaaawwwwww.  
  
Me: Review, review, REVIEW! What more can I say? Other than this couple is so damn cute! ^_^ Well, I'm gonna go! Hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it! If you review, you'll get.. *drumroll* SPAGHETTI ICE!! And it's not what you think! Email me and get a nice lil' explanation, if you really care about your gift! 


End file.
